Oden
by lori777
Summary: Haruka es una pequeña kitsune sola, pero Watanuki se hará cargo de ella. pésiimo summary. OC. Shonen ai.


**xxxHOLiC Rou © CLAMP**

**Generaciones (Primera Generación) © Lori777**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. Uso de OC (**_**Original Character**_**).**

_**Watanuki Haruka**_( gallery/32922880#/d371hht)

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor.**

**Contexto: Esta es una historia alterna al final de xxxHOLiC Rou, por lo tanto, Watanuki si puede salir libremente de la tienda. **

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Oden**

El dueño de la tienda solía dar un paseo en el mundo espiritual, le gustaba ir de compras a la tienda del _Oso de Baumkuchen_, también le gusta ir a comprar de vez en cuando un poco de Oden del Zorro, su favorito, fue ahí donde la conoció. El señor Zorro preparaba delicioso oden cuando vio al azabache acercarse, hizo una gran reverencia para saludarlo, desde que Watanuki se volvió el nuevo dueño su popularidad aumentó así como su estatus, ya no era aquel muchachito asustadizo que vino a su tienda la primera vez.

—Buenas tardes, le sirvo lo de siempre para llevar— exclamo el señor Zorro, Watanuki asintió con la cabeza.

Watanuki colocó la bolsa de Baumkuchen en uno de los asientos, pero entonces notó que el pequeño hijo del señor Zorro estaba protegiendo algo, curioso, el joven se acercó y notó que era una cría de zorro, podría decirse que de una raza diferente, porque ese pequeño zorro de pelaje oscuro poseía siete colas, aunque todavía eran muy chiquitas.

—¡Qué hermoso!— exclamo Watanuki.

—Es una _ella_— comentó el pequeño zorro, —papá y yo la encontramos sola, no tiene a nadie, ésta sola— agregó en un tono triste.

Watanuki estiró la mano para tocar a la pequeña, la linda _kitsune_ restregó su cabeza contra la mano del joven, lucía feliz.

—¡Qué extraño!— exclamó el pequeño zorro, —No había dejado que nadie se acercará a ella, ni siquiera a mi padre o a mí— comentó alegre.

—Tengo una idea— dijo Watanuki de pronto, entonces tomó a la pequeña en brazos, aquel justo tuvo como resultado una trasformación en ella, dejó de verse como un zorro para ahora lucir como una niña humana, aunque todavía tenía una cola y pequeñas orejitas. —Me la llevaré a casa para criarla— explicó Watanuki viendo a la pequeña. El pequeño zorro se sonrojó, estaba muy feliz porque su amiga iba a tener un hogar.

—Eso es muy generoso de su parte, señor— dijo el padre, que estaba empaquetando su orden. —Hijo, creo que necesitará tu ayuda— comentó el padre, el pequeño zorrito tomo las bolsas con comida y se dirigió a la tienda del joven Watanuki.

Doumeki estaba esperando en la sala con Mokona, los dos bebía un poco de sake, cuando de pronto apareció Watanuki en el patio junto con el pequeño zorro de oden, el joven llamó a Maru y Moro para que ayudaran con los paquetes, Mokona se fue detrás de ellas, deseaba ver que podía robar de la comida, mientras que Doumeki se quedó observando a Watanuki y su pequeño bulto en brazos.

—Ahora eres niñera— comentó el joven universitario un tanto sarcástico.

—No, no lo soy— contestó Watanuki ignorando las malas intenciones de su compañero de vida.

—¿Y qué nombre va a tener? Necesita un nombre— comentó el pequeño zorrito.

—Tienes razón pequeño— dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa, miró a Doumeki y luego a su pequeña. —Haruka... Watanuki Haruka— exclamó con solemnidad.

—¿Haruka?— exclamó Doumeki un tanto halagado.

—Si, como tu abuelo, creo que un nombre fuerte para protegerla— explicó Watanuki.

—... si tu lo dices— comentó Doumeki, el azabache se rió. En ese momento le pidió a Doumeki que se acercará, y después de besar su mejilla le dijo que tomará a la pequeña Haruka en brazos. Haruka no hizo ningún ruido cuando se encontró ahora en el pecho de Doumeki, por primera vez en la noche, Watanuki vio la sonrisa de Doumeki.

El joven azabache despidió a su pequeño amigo, y se dirigió adentro para preparar la cena, fue ayudado por Maru y Moro. Justo después de comer, la nueva 'familia' se sentó junta, Watanuki presentó a la nueva miembro y todos la recibieron con alegría.

_Esa es la historia de cómo Watanuki Haruka llegó a lado de Kimihiro y Shizuka._

**FIN**


End file.
